


When a mime cries

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [10]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LSD, Mental Breakdown, My Little Pony References, Pigs, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Carmen and crew leave for a caper in mali but leave mime bomb at home to watch the house as they update there security. We fallow as the mime slowly breaks down as memories of his childhood come back to him.
Series: Movie's are life series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 2





	When a mime cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be read all at once this is a test of endurance.

Dark  
Cold and dark  
That's all the mime could feel as he lay in bed, no thoughts, no emotions. Just a sense of the cold dark room around him. It's like most days recently mime bomb just couldn't get out of bed. He had been feeling this way for awhile and if it weren't for the fact he was the team's cook he would probably not get out of bed at all. He stumbled through the dark room and turned on the lamp near his vanity to put on his makeup, the only thing that hides the dark circles under his eyes and helps him mask the emotions that do show.  
When the powder set's and he's sure it shouldn't smudge he makes his way down stairs and to the kitchen to start breakfast. Today a sausage and egg casserole will be on the menu.  
1 pound bulk pork sausage  
6 large eggs  
2 cups hole milk  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 teaspoon ground mustard  
6 slices white bread, cut into 1/2-inch cubes  
1 cup shredded cheddar cheese 

It was in that moment carmen had walked in still sleepy and slightly drunk from the night before. Mime bomb pores her a cup of coffee, carmen pulls out a little flask and pours some liquor into it and talks a sip. It had been a couple weeks since jules had rejected carmen and she was itching to get back out into the field, but player had been online and searching the drive and had been coming up clean. For some reason this very tuesday at six in the morning, player called with a mission. 

"Carmen." Said Player.  
"Wats up." Said Carmen as she turns on her com screen.  
"We got action in mali."  
"Ok what's the sitch?"  
"The fiendish dr wu and his ninjas are trying to steal a hundred pounds of gold from one of the mines for nefarious purposes."  
"No dr wu is going down. Get me eight tickets to mali we got a bitch fish to fry." 

Carmen hangs up the call as zack and ivy walk in. 

"Hey carm, hey mime, what's up?" Asked Ivy.  
"We got a caper I mali, an players getting us some tickets." Said Carmen.  
"So who's all going?" Asked Zack.  
"You, me, ivy, le chevre, el topo, tigress, dash, and shadowsan." Said Carmen.  
"What about mime bomb?" Asked Zack.  
"We need someone here while we update the security system, just to make sure nothing goes haywire." 

The two of them except that answer and sit down waiting for breakfast. It's a couple more minutes before the rest of the team wanders in and carmen fills them in. After breakfast player calls back with news of a flight at twelve o'clock. They all rush to get ready and make sure everything's prepared.  
But mime bomb just sits back as they all leave, he feeds the pig and goes up to his room. Back under the covers in cold silence in thought he could do anything but he can't think straight thoughts everything's twisted and blurred he doesn't want the memories from past to come forward but there's literally nothing else. It's two o'clock p.m. and he stumbles down to the kitchen empty hallways and soft lights surrounding him he looks to the pig and gives him attention.   
The fridge is where he finds himself sitting in front of drinking a coke and looking into the vasness of it. After awhile he gets up shooing the pig out of his lap he looks outside to the parking lot and over a bit to the water behind the old factory. It's nothing like the great lakes he saw as a child with his mother during spring break. But that was all in the past and now to was just him. As he looked out to the water he suddenly looked down to the clean water in the sink where he was preparing to do some dishes later.   
The water so clear, he always did like looking over any vast body of water he could find from a lake to a simple stream. As he got closer and deeper in thought he didn't release he had slipped in until the cold water was surrounding his face.   
He got a towel and dried himself off and figured it be a good time for a nap even though it was only seven, with no one around to tell him no why would or should time hold any meaning. He gets the pig more food before laying down on the couch for a couple hours sleep.  
It's midnight the next time he wakes up the house completely dark with a small light coming from the kitchen. He glances over and sees the pig asleep next to him on the ground, and decides to get up and do some light chores in about thirty minutes he's back on the couch. In this time the pig has gotten up and gone to it's sleeping pillow, so it's just mime bomb in the living room.   
So he starts thinking and this time he doesn't stop the thoughts, because why, remember things is good right?  
He remembers the time when he and three girls in grade school were outside and where playing "fairies" and one of the girls had brought these packets of glitter and a boy came over and asked what where they doing, and he had simply signed.   
"Where sorting glitter."  
Because it was the truth. The other little girl said it because she was the only one out of the group who sighed and he remembers everyone getting really mad at him. Or another time when in high school when he was trying to ask his music teacher a question about the lights and instead of answering it she just made fun of him in front of the hole class by saying that if students have a question they can ask her in front of the group not at her desk.  
The memories don't stop and now it's six in the morning, he gets up and gets a poptart out of the pantry. Feeds the pig and sits back down on the couch and terns on the t.v. to some random cartoon. Actually the more he looks at it he realizes it's a reboot of a show from his childhood, of pastel colored horses it's the first episode. He watches four episodes in a row as it seems to be a little marathon. He has cried three times while watching, at least once per episode after the first. He gets up and plays with the pig he wanders around the house for awhile, there is nothing but cold dark silence. He wanders back into the living room and screams a deafening silent scream. He falls to the ground and just let's it all out, until he's shaking and sobbing on the floor.  
It's five o'clock when he finally gets up and that's because the pig is pulling at his shirt demanding food. He gets up and feeds the pig, and then runs to the bathroom and throws up. He figures the smell from it's food and his empty stomach made him nauseous. He brushed his teeth and goes to the kitchen looking for food, he grabs another coke and a granola bar. As he scarfs it down he touches some of his makeup and goes back into the bathroom he looks at what's left of it all smeared and faded he grabs a washcloth and washes it off.   
He looks at himself acne scares, curly hair he could never tame, and all the other imperfections. He slams his head against the glass as hard as he can.   
"It's no one's fault but mine that I shut up for all of eighteen years."  
He thinks to himself as he looks back at himself having not even cracked the mirror. The only thought now is to go up stairs go into the little tin under his bed pull out a tab of lsd and put into a bowl of mini wheats, and that's exactly what he does.   
It's one o'clock in the morning when he starts to calm down and genuinely feels good. He looks around a little bit and is on the couch no pig in sight so he turns on the t.v. and watchs more dumb cartoons until around six in the morning. When he finally decided to get up and make some food.  
He wanders into the kitchen to see the pig still sleeping on it's pillow but the pillow has a ring of what he hopes is red paint around it and that book he got from that woman in rio is on the table. He goes over to the fridge and grabs some carrot sticks and starts bunching on those before grabbing the book and taking it back to the storage room. He's not sure how it got out, but he also has a habit of just blanking out when he gets high.   
After getting back to the kitchen he looks at the paint, sets down the carrots and starts cleaning. It doesn't take to long as it's dry paint on tile. When he's finished he puts the carrots away gets the pig some food for whenever it wakes up and sits back down on the couch and takes a deep long look around the room he's in. Dark wood walls, couches from a thrift store, and a stolen t.v. on a crate turned movie cabinet from one of the docks of carmen's other capers.  
El topo complains about the lack of furnishing.  
But it's nothing out of the ordinary, it actually reminds him of the apartment he grew in as a kid. This opens a floodgate of memories that he forgot he had. Soon hes crying and he just want's to escape he wanders up stairs to his room hoping the darkness and silence will muffle the voice of the memories. But it doesn't he finds himself thinking of elementary and middle school, how he tried to full dispar in highschool and got his wish with the horrible decision that was vile. He's not sure how long anything has been but he hears something enter his room and open the closet. 

"Hey bro you ok?" Asked Zack.  
"Mom?"   
"Yeah, not your mom." 

Zack gets down and sits next to him.  
"How long have you been in here?" 

Mime bomb thinks he's not sure he remembers getting to his room but not how he got into the closet. 

"Ok, when was the last time you'd eaten or drinkin anything?" 

Mime bomb just looks at him with a far of expression. 

"You want some food?" 

Mime bomb shifts a little and makes a sower face. As hes not in the mood for food. 

"Ok wait here." 

Zack leaves the room for a couple minutes leving mime bomb to think how long was he gone for. It's not long before zack returns with a bottle in hand and passes it to him. 

"Here it's a protein shake it should help you regain some of your strength if you're not in the mood to eat anything." 

Mime bomb looks at the bottle and then back to zack. 

"Please just drink a little bit, it's chocolate." 

The mime takes the bottle and takes a couple sips to make the other boy happy. To his surprise it actually doesn't taste that bad. Zack sits back down next to him in the closet. 

"Can I ask you a question, what day is it?"  
"Wednesday?"  
"Close, it's thursday bud. How often does this happen?"  
"Not that often." 

That was a lie this used to happen all the time before he joined vile. Him not being able to tell where or when it was. Sometimes for weeks at a time before he'd come back to normal. 

"Do you think you're ok?"  
"...no."  
"Do you want to move into my room?"  
"Why?"  
"Someone to talk to, someone to possibly force you to take care of yourself."  
"Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"Yes, if you ever get this bad again I want to be there for you."  
"Ok."  
"I'll talk to carmen then, I want you to know that people care about you." 

Mime bomb leans over and gives zack a hug from behind. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I ment to finish this a lot sooner and have it be a lot shorter but then I remembered the pig exists so you got this.


End file.
